Freezing: The Phoenix Limit
by mblackhawk
Summary: A Psionic American becomes a limiter at Genetics U.S. He and his Pandora partner take on the NOVA, the corruption inside Chevalier, and many other threats to their lives, and the lives of all mankind, all the while coming closer together. (OC x OC)
1. Chapter 1

_**Freezing - The Phoenix Limit - Origins**_

_**Prologue **_

_**Denver, Colorado - 9th Nova Clash**_

"_Cover me, I'm going in_," came the thoughts of Katharyn Brant through the team's mental link. They had been coordinating their tactics through her telepathic limiter since it was discovered that he had such talents. The dark haired Pandora accelerated, activating her triple accel turn, and rushed in, hitting several shots with the massive Halberd that served as her volt weapon, which exposed the Type-S NOVA's core. However, just as she was about to retreat, back to the safety of her team, the gargantuan, interdimensional, monstrosity released an energy attack that pierced right through her chest, and knocked her back into her limiter. He held her in his arms, his eyes showing that he was in shock, before letting out a gutteral shout of pain and despair.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Nashville, Tennessee - Vanderbilt Medical Center **_

"The boy has no idea who he is, or whether he has any family," said the doctor at the Vanderbilt Medical Center in Nashville, "He's damn lucky to have survived that crash."

"No one else survived it," the agent of the National Transportation Safety Board responded, "Yet he did with nary a scratch, except for a severe case of retrograde amnesia? How does this happen?"

"The mind is a strange thing," the doctor advised the government agent, "He could start remembering, or he may not. There's no telling with this severe a case of amnesia. Besides, at his age, I doubt he could tell you anything useful. It'd be best if we can find him a family, and soon."

A woman walked in on the conversation, after overhearing the majority of it. She had auburn hair, and green eyes, and stood 5 foot 7 inches. "My husband and I will take him in," she said, "We've got plenty of room, and had discussed adopting a child."

"Who are you?" the NTSB investigator inquired.

"Marie Scott," she replied, "My husband, James, is the CEO of the Boardwalk Energy Conglomerate. He has no idea who he is?"

"No idea at all," the doctor reiterated, "And airline passenger manifests have no physical descriptions, ages, or any way of identifying him."

"Then, we'll give him a new identity, and a new name. How about naming him...Davis," Marie Scott smiled, then walked into the room with the small brown-haired boy.

_**Houston, Texas - Scott Residence - 4 years later**_.

"Davis," his mother called up the stairs, "It's time for school. Come on down."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Davis screamed, seemingly in pain. Marie and James ran up the stairs to find their son holding his head, and gritting his teeth, as tears welled up in his eyes. Marie knelt down and wrapped her arms around the young boy.

"Davis, what's wrong?" she asked. "_What's happening to him?_" she thought, looking up at her husband with a look of concern in her eyes.

"I don't know what's happening to me, Momma," Davis told his mother, "But I'm hearing so many voices in my mind, and I can't shut them out."

"_Voices_," James thought, "_What voices?_"

"Your voice, for one, Daddy," Davis answered again, making his father do a double take, and his mother's eyes widen.

"Son, how did you know that?"

"I heard your voice, Daddy."

"_This can't be right_," James Scott pondered, "_Could he be reading our minds?_"

"Why would I be reading your minds?" little Davis queried of his father, "How can anyone do that?"

"That settled it," James said, laying a hand on his wife's shoulder, who still held their son, "Marie, he's a telepath."

Over the next few hours, Davis would learn that he's not only telepathic, but also telekinetic. It would take him two years to learn how to control his psionic abilities.

**2 years later, Vanderbilt Medical Center, Nashville, TN**

"I know you're scared," the strange woman said to Davis, "but the Doctor wants to know more about your power. It could save all mankind."

"How?" Davis asked, "I can only read minds, and move things by thinking. How can that kind of thing save mankind?"

"That's what we're going to find out, Davis," Dr. Gengo Aoi stated, looking right in the boy's eyes, and showing him a single crystaline item that he had no idea of it's use, "This is called a 'stigmata'. We're going to implant this at the base of your neck. It should have a beneficial effect on your mental abilities. You'll be asleep when we do the actual procedure."

Davis just nodded, and the doctor put a mask to his nose and mouth. As he breathed in the gas, he could feel himself drifting off to sleep. Only, when he woke up, the voices came back in greater numbers. He remembered what his teachers told him about setting up a block to make the voices go away, but the more he tried to block them out, the more he heard them. It would take him another 2 years to re-learn how to control his psionic abilities.

**Coronado, California, 3 years later.**

The Chevalier limiter training facility at Coronado was once a United States Naval Base that served as the training school for the Navy's Special Warfare command, known better as SEALS. Davis Scott stood at rigid attention as his troop's instructor's spoke. Over the last 3 months, he and 23 other boys had been put through a trainin program that would appear, to most, similar to the SEALS' training that was once taught here.

"Most of you will be transferred to Genetics facilities around hte world," the chief instructor continued his speech, "While others will be sent to Genetics U.S., outside Tempe, Arizona. There, your education and training will continue, as you grow into your new roles as limiters, and pair with a Pandora partner against the NOVA. As of this moment, gentlemen, you are a part of humanity's first, best line of defense against this threat from another dimension. Good luck, Gentlemen." The boys snapped off a quick salute to thier teacher, which was quickly returned, before the chief stated, "Dismissed."

"Davis Scott," Another instructor called out. Davis looked and nodded to the man, who handed him an envelope with the seal of the Chevalier in the upper left corner. "You're headed to Arizona," he advised the young limiter trainee, "Your flight leaves NAS Miramar at 13:00. Good luck, Son. I've never seen a limiter with talents like yours. You'll surely do well, once you find a partner. Just treat her with respect."

"Thank you, Sir," Davis responded, "What about your partner, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I married her," the instructor answered, "You'll find that the Ereinbar set creates a special bond between you and your partner. Many pairs who live long enough to leave active service do wind up getting married." Davis nodded and gave a salute to his teacher, which was returned, then walked away to pack for his trip to Genetics U.S.

**Tempe, Arizona - Genetics U.S. - One Week Later**

Davis sat in class, listening to the teacher talk about the specifics of stigmata, and the abilities it affords the user to combat the NOVA. Most of his classmates were at least 6 months younger than he was, if not more. He has to hold back a year, because his birthday was 2 months after the cut off date to enter service the previous year.

A question from another classmate brought hte topic of discussion to the Ereinbar set. The more he pondered this particular aspect of his position as a limiter, the more he wondered how much it would either effect, or be effected by, his own mental abilities. He'd have to ask the teacher about it after class. He continued to listen for the duration of the class, and when the group was dismissed, he walked up to the blonde, blue-eyed pandora who served as the instructor. "Instructor Grey," he said, getting her attention, "I have some further questions about the Ereinbar set, if you have time."

Instructor Dianna Grey llooked up from her desk with a smile. "Sure," she nodded, "What's on your mind, Davis?"

"Has the Ereinbar set been attempted by a pair that consisted of one or more partners with other mental abilities? Telepathy for example," Davis inquired.

"Are you a telepath?" Grey asked of her student.

"Considering that I can tell that you've had an old Guns and Roses song stuck in your head all morning, I can only surmise that you've been listening to the local classic rock station," Davis noted, getting an incredulous look from his teacher.

Grey laughed. "Answers that question," she stated, "And the answer to your question is no, Davis. We've never encountered any pandora, or limiters with any psionic abilities. True psions are more rare than stigmata compatible pandora, and as you know, less than .01% of the total population of Earth has any kind of stigmata compatibility. Most telepaths wind up going completely mad from the thoughts of the people around them forcing their way into the telepath's mind. When did your abilities manifest?"

"I was 10 when my telepathy and telekinesis manifested," Davis explained, "My family helped me learn how to block out the thoughts of others, and I had an instructor who taught me the proper control over my abilities. That took a couple of years." He then explained about his powers being enhanced by the single stigmata at the base of his neck, and the time it took to relearn his control.

"Seriously, Davis," Grey said, giving him a look of genuine puzzlement, "This is what we'd call 'virgin territory'. We've never encountered something like this. We'll have to monitor your first few attempts at the Ereinbar set to judge any potential effects. As it stands, I can't even begin to speculate on the potential benefits or risks to a telepath from the Ereinbar set. You students have a two week break before we get serious with your training. Take that time to find a partner, and we'll go from there."

Davis nodded and walked out of the classroom, pondering what he'd been told. He left the building his class had been in, and wandered around for a while, before finding himself in the commons.

"Excuse me," came a female voice, with a similar, yet markedly different accent from his own, "Can you give me a hand?" Davis looked and saw a girl standing near a pole witha banner hanging loosely off it. "I need to tie this banner off, and Roxanne ran off with my ladder," she continued. She stood only a few inches shorter than Davis, and had piercing blue eyes that stood out from her waist length hair, that was darker than the midnight skies, and had a scarlet band just off her forehead.

"Sure," Davis answered, "Just don't freak out."

"Why would I...WOAH!" she exclaimed as she felt herself being lifted off the ground, floating in mid-air where she could finish her work. With the banner tied off, she felt herself gently floating back down to the ground. "How did you do that?" she asked, "That was incredible."

"I'm telekinetic," Davis explained, "I can lift people and objects with just the power of my mind. I can also create a defensive barrier with that power, should the need arise. I'm also telepathic."

"Wow," she smiled, "That must be a handy power to have. By the way, where are you from? I couldn't help but notice your accent."

"Texas," he answered, "My family has a ranch outside of Houston. You?"

"Georgia," she replied, "Savannah. What's your name?"

"Davis Scott," the young man introduced himself, "1st year limiter."

"Katharyn Brant, 2nd year Pandora," she stated, "pleasure to meet a fellow southerner. There's so many here from up north that it borders on ridiculous. You find a partner yet?"

"Not yet," Davis smiled, "I've found one girl that I think would be a good match, though."

"Really?"

"I'll tell you more later, but it's looking good so far," he smiled, "Want to grab a bite of lunch?"

"Sure," Katharyn laughed, "Let's go."

End Chapter 1.

A/N - This is the start of a total rewrite of "The Phoenix Limit". I found that I wasn't completely happy with the way the original writing went, and that I wanted to explore things more with certain characters, so, here we stand. I've got a few more chapters hand written, and will be uploading them soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Freezing - The Phoenix Limit**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Genetics U.S. - Simulation Room**

A team of four pandora sank down to their knees, exhausted after their combat training exercise had concluded. The instructor, Dianna Grey, was amazed at how the team was able to coordinate their battle strategy without words, or so it would seem, until one saw who was on this team: Katharyn Brant, and Davis Scott.

Their first attempt at the Ereinbar set, following their baptism ceremony, had produced the unexpected benefit of creating a psychic bond between the two that could counter any mental effects of stigmata activation. Also, they could feel what each other's emotional state was, mo matter the distance. That particular benefit had some rather humorous results, as Katharyn and Davis would try to make each other laugh, when one sensed that the other was getting particularly bored.

Then, there was the incident just 3 days ago. Davis had a late afternoon study group with other first years, and Katharyn got particularly bored, and flustered, after a talk with classmate and rank 1 pandora of their year, Roxanne Elipton. The two were discussing plans for the coming summer break. Roxanne had mentioned that she and her limiter, Han, were taking a trip to Los Angeles, while Katharyn and Davis were taking a 7 day cruise to the Caribbean, sailing out of Galveston, TX. She headed to her room, where she put on the light blue bikini she had bought for the cruise, and started posing in front of her full length mirror. Their psychic bond sent the images to Davis, who was still in the library studying. He fell over backwards in his chair, with a glazed over look in his eyes, and a trickle of blood coming from his nose. The dark haired, blue-eyed girl laughed as she heard her partner and closest confidante mutter, "Dammit, Kate," then laugh himself.

After the debrief on the training exercise, where it was revealed that they had, in fact, used Davis' telepathy to link everyone's minds, allowing them to execute their strategy at the speed of thought, the group was dismissed, after learning that the summer carnival would take place a week before the students' summer break.

"You gunning for Roxanne in the carnival?" Davis asked of his partner, "You two are ranked 1 and 2."

"Truth be told," Kate answered, "I'm just after points. Everyone's gunning for Roxanne. I figure I'll let them pick each other apart, then go after the survivors. After that, they'll have worn down our resident zombie, and I'll go after her, maybe. Honestly, though, I'm looking forward, more, to our cruise than the carnival."

"So am I," Davis agreed, sliding his arm around her waist as they headed to her room.

**Houston, Texas - Airport - 3 weeks later**

Davis pulled the cart behind hm carrying their bags. They had to be at the port of Galveston on Sunday. So, they flew into Houston on Thursday. This would give them a few days at the Scot family ranch, before going to board teh ship.

A black Chevrolet suburban sat outside. Standing beside it was James Scott. "New truck, Pops?" Davis asked as he walked up and hugged his father.

"Company truck," James answered, then noticed Katharyn. "You must be this 'Kate' he keeps mentioning in his emails," the older man said with a smile, "Glad we finally get a chance to meet."

"Kate," Davis added, "This is my Dad, James Scott. Pops, this is Katharyn Brant, my pandora partner at Genetics, and girlfriend."

"Well," the elder Scott nodded, "Your mom's going to have a field day with this." James and Davis loaded their bags into the back of the SUV. Then everyone loaded in and the vehicle started it's way to the family ranch. Over the course of the trip, Davis and Kate told the older mann about how things worked at Genetics, their relationship, their partnership, and about how the Ereinbar set created their psychic bond. James got curious about that, but also had a good laugh at his son's expense when Kate told him about the "Study Group Incident".

Kate asked James what he did, and was surprised to find out about Davis' father's job as head of Boardwalk Energy Group. James asked Kate what her family did, and she explained that her father was a vascular surgeon, and that her mother had died a couple of years ago from Ovarian cancer. She leaned back into Davis' shoulder, and her limiter wrapped his arms around her.

**Houston, Texas - Scott Ranch.**

If the news of James Scott's occupation was a shock to Katharyn, then the sight of the auburn-haired woman on an orange Kubota tractor running a pasture cutter made her jaw drop. "How much damage has she done lately?" Davis asked his father, laughing.

"Ran over the cord going to the well house light," James answered.

"Damage?" Kate asked, "What do you mean?"

"Mom has a bad habit of getting on a lawn mower or tractor and not watching where she's going, then running over all kinds of things: Extention cords, tree roots, you name it. It's nothing that's not an easy fix, but it has become a bit of a running joke in the family. By the way, Dad, is Trevor going to be getting home soon?"

"He'll get out of school at around 3," the Scott family patriarch replied, "Why?"

"I brought him something from Genetics," Davis told his father, then noticed the puzzled look on Kate's face. "Trevor's my younger brother," he added, "He took it hard when I decided to become a limiter."

"My sister did too," Kate nodded, "She's a year older, and tested as not being stigmata compatible. We still write, but I've not been home much since coming to Genetics."

"Considering the surviival rate for active duty pandora," Davis noted, "I'd imagine she's worried about her little sister." Kate just nodded a bit.

The truck came to a stop in front of the house, which wasn't as big as one would think, for a family like the Scotts, but it looked comfortable. Teh tractor pulled up and the auburn haired woman climbed down off it. Davis opened the door, stepping out of the truck to hug his Mom, before introducing her to Katharyn. The pandora would come to realize that Marie Scott was full of surprises, as she started to shake the girl's hand, then pulled her in for a welcoming hug of her own, making Kate feel like she was already part of the family.

Dinner with the Scott family was light hearted, and quite a revelation. Davis gave his brother a couple of shirts from Genetics, and the entire family kept the conversation light, and away from the topic of the NOVA. Marie laughed as much as her husband did at the story of Davis and the Study Group Incident. After dinner, everyone gathered around the fire pit in the back yard. James and Davis pulled out the guitars, and started playing a few old cowboy standards, starting with "Ghost Riders in the Sky", then moving on to "Cattle Call", which Marie joined in on. In the short time she had been there, Katharyn felt as if she was a part of the Scott family already, and she liked that feeling.

The rest of the family had turned in, leaving Kate and Davis sitting together by the fire pit, looking up at the stars in the clear, Texas, night sky. "Thank you, Davis," she softly said, "I had almost forgotten what family feels like." She looked over at the man who had become more than a partner to her, as he cocked his head to one side like a curious dog. She found simple gestures like this both telling and humorous. "After Mom died," she explained, "It was if the glue that held the family together was gone. Dad spent more and more time at work, and I soon tested as a potential Pandora. We just drifted apart. I guess that's why I haven't been home since coming to Genetics. Your family made me feel so welcome, like I was already part of the family."

"They already knew about us," Davis responded, "I emailed them every week with stories about you, about Genetics, and about us. As far as they're concerned, you ARE a part of this family, Katharyn." Kate smiled as she moved in closer to Davis, resting her head on his shoulder as they continue to watch the stars in comfortable silence.

Days pass and soon the pair is boarding a ship in Galveston for ports of call in Cozumel, Belize, and Grand Cayman. The seven days at sea give them a welcome chance to relax, and continue to explore the possibilities of their life together.

**Denver, Colorado - 9th NOVA Clash**

Fierce winds picked up around the battlefield as the despair in Davis Scott's heart could be felt by the entire strike team, and his shout reverberated all around.

"_My God_," Roxanne Elipton thought, "_Davis. What's happening to him?_"

"_He and Katharyn share a deeper psychic bond_," Han answered, "_And they were incredibly close. We're feeling his own emotions through the team's telepathic link._"

The entire team could only watch in shock as an aura of pure golden energy surrounded the psionic limiter, and took the form of a massive bird. The bird opened it's enormous beak, and released a jet of golden flames that engulfed and disentigrated the titanic Type-S NOVA. The extradimensional terror destroyed, the energy aura dissipated, leaving Davis Scott kneeling there, holding Katharyn Brant's body. He lightly placed a kiss on her forehead, and a faint glow surrounded her, causing the hole in her chest to completely repair itself, an she opened her eyes slowly. Both of them fell unconscious, as she wrapped her arms around her limiter, partner, and soulmate.

**Tempe, Arizona - Genetics U.S. - Infirmary.**

Davis and Katharyn had been placed in the same room. At the moment, the dark haired pandora was sleeping peachefully. The young man with her, though, was another case entirely. The doctor examined the EEG readings coming from the diodes attached to the limiter's head and noticed something strange. His BETA waves showed abnormalities.

**-Dreamscape-**

Davis stoood on the precipice of a cliff, over looking the Great Smoky Mountains of Northeast Tennessee. The view was breathtaking. His father had taken him and his brother camping in the Smokies and the Ozarks of Arkansas several times, giving him an appreciation for nature's beauty.

"We finally meet," came a strange voice, as a monstrous bird of flames rose up in front of him. Davis looked on in surprise and dumbstruck awe.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I've had several names, over the ages," the bird replied, "Most notably, Bennu, by the ancient Egyptians. The Ancient Greeks called me something else. They called me Phoenix."

He had read the stories several times. Mythology was one of his favorite topics to read while he was growing up. "You were the 'ba' of the Egyptian Sun God, Ra," he stated, remembering the mention of the Bennu earlier. The Phoenix just nodded.

"The part of the being that lives on after death," the Phoenix added, "You would call it a soul."

"You saved Kate," the young man remembered, "How?"

"My power is that of life," Phoenix explained, "I exist as a being of pure life energy. Which is why, during times of strife, I take on a human avatar. However, since I can only speak to the mind, I need to select a psion of incredible talent and potential. That psion is you, Davis."

"Time of strife," Davis thought, "You mean the NOVA, don't you?" The Phoenix nodded.

"I cannot ignore theis extradimensional threat," came the answer, "Davis, I've been with you since you were 6. The world needs us now. The time between NOVA attacks is growing shorter and shorter. Will you join with me?"

"Let's do it," The telepathic limiter responded. The Phoenix climbed high into the skies, then proceeded to divebomb right into Davis.

"Now, we are one," the mythical bird stated.

**Tempe, Arizona - Genetics U.S. - C.O.'s office - 5 months later.**

"Alaska," asked Roxanne Elipton, standing in front of the Commanding Officer's desk, with Katharyn Brant, and their limiters, Han Jing Shi, and Davis Scott.

"Exceptional Pandora from all over the world are being gathered to provide data for a special project," came the explanation, "You all are on the list of those requested. You are to leave in the morning. Your plane will be waiting at terminal S-2 at 10:00 hours."

"Understood," Katharyn nodded, "We'll be ready."

"Good luck, you four," Their C.O. added, "Watch each other's backs, and come back safely."

_**End Chapter 2**_

_Here's a bit more explanation on why I decided to rewrite this fic. I had gone back and re-read the fic a good number of times, and the more I thought about it, the more the "extradimensional parasite" angle reminded me of "Independence Day". I thought about it more and more and decided, I wanted to delve more into mythology with the NOVA, so I went back and started rewriting it, starting with Davis' origins. When I got to the 9th NOVA clash, I just couldn't kill Kate again, so I kept her alive. This gave me a new avenue to explore the story, from a character stand point. THIS is the way "The Phoenix Limit" should have been done, from the get go. But, Hindsight is 20/20, I guess. Expect more chapters later. I've got 3 more handwritten that I need to type up._

_**Next Chapter - 3 - Alaska.**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Alaska

_**Freezing: The Phoenix Limit**_

_**Chapter 3 - Alaska**_

**Alaska - North Slope - E-Pandora project Lab Complex**

Following a speech from E-Pandora project lead, Dr. Scarlet Ohara, the gathered Pandora all got together at a welcoming party. Sure enough, there were well known pandora from all over the world there.

"_I'm seeing a lot of faces I know_," Kate thought to Davis, looking around, "_Julia Munberk from Germany, Charles Bonaparte from France, Cassie Lockhart from Japan East_." Kate had chosen a white top with black jeans and boots for the event.

"_Looks like a big group from Japan West, though_," Dadvis replied, "_I'm already seeing Elizabeth Mably and Chiffon Fairchild, and 2 others. Strange, though, I recognize Eugene and Andre. Who's the other limiter, and why only 3 limiters with 4 pandora?_"

"_That is strange_," Katharyn nodded, "_Maybe the other 2 are second years and one doesn't have a limiter yet. By the way, Davis. Love the suit_." Davis had actually elected to go with a white shirt and blue jeans, along with black boots, sport coat and his black stetson hat. "_Very Houston look_," she winked.

"Davis," came a call as Andre Francois walked up, "I see they brought you and Lady Katharyn here, too."

"I just spotted you and Elizabeth, as well," Davis responded, shaking the frenchman's hand, "And Chiffon. All these powerhouses under one roof, and the west sends the Unparalleled Monster."

"Not only her," Andre added, "See the blonde behind Elizabeth? That's 2nd year pandora, Satellizer El Bridget, The Untouchable Queen." Davis gave a low whistle.

"Why 4 pandora, and only 3 limiters?" Kate asked, getting the obvious question out of the way.

"Satellizer and the other girl, Rana Linchen, are competing for the same limiter," explained Elizabeth Mably, joining the conversation, "It's good to see you again, Katharyn."

"Actually," a cheerful voice joined in, "Rana's trying to steal Kazuya from Satellizer." The four turned to see the smiling face of Chiffon Fairchild. "Kate, Davis, I see you two are as inseparable as ever. How long has it been? A year since the last world carnival?"

Katharyn hugged the two girls from West Genetics. "Yeah," she answered, "Where you owned both me and Roxanne."

"So, that boy's name is Kazuya?" Davis noted.

"Kazuya Aoi," explained Chiffon's limiter, Eugene, "He's Dr. Aoi's grandson. It's rather weird, but he can generate a freezing field without an ereinbar set."

"Is it a Freezing field, or is he a telekinetic?"

"It's a freezing field," Andre nodded, "You're the only psionic in ANY Genetics facility in the world, Davis. We still have no idea how he does it, though."

Davis got a serious look on his face as he scanned the crowd. "Something wrong?" Kate asked her partner.

"Sensing enough negativity to crush a truck," the Texan Telepath answered, before his eyes settled on a group on young women watching the gathered pandora with some serious scowls. "And it's coming from them," he continued. He gave a cursory look into each of their minds, just to get some idea on who they were, and their mental states. "These girls have a lot to prove, or at least they think they do," Davis explained, "and apparently a lot to lose, too. I'm can sense just a hint of desparation in their emotional states."

"Desparation?" Elizabeth inquired. Davis just nodded.

"I don't like to pry too far into people's minds. So, I only did a cursory scan for a bit of background, as well as their mental and emotional states."

"What are you thinking?" Kate queried of her limiter.

"I'm thinking that they can use some good, old-fashioned southern hospitality," Davis Scott grinned. Everyone else just nodded, getting an idea where the psionic southerner was coming from. He put on his best smile, and motioned for the other girls to join them. While some, well, most, declined, 3 of the E-Pandora decided to join the group. Davis took the time to introduce everyone, and the 3 E-Pandora introduced themselves as Rattle, Gina Papelton, and Amelia Evans. The conversation moved to family, where Davis and Kate broke out the photos they carry of their families, as did others in the group. Amelia mentioned that she joined the project to get treatment for her brother with ALS.

"Woah," Davis just whistled, "That's one of the hardest of neuro-muscular diseases there is." He then gave Amelia a sincere smile. "Your heart is surely in the right place," he told her, "With a mindset like that, we can make this project a success." The entire group nodded, and they continued to talk through the rest of the party.

The next day, mock battles were held, and the gap in power between the Genetics pandora and the E-Pandora could not have been more evident. The E-Pandora stood no chance. However, itt wasn't the battles that interested a certain telepathic limiter from Texas. It was Doctor Ohara and the Chevalier representative, Mark Spencer. There were hints of jealousy and desparation in Ohara's emotional state, and a metric ton of apathy coming from Spencer. It was if he didn't care if the E-Pandora lived or died. To him, these young women were completely expendable. The lack of psionic defenses made reading their minds as easy as reading "The Poky Little Puppy".

Kate noticed what Davis was doing and asked, "_Anything Interesting?_"

"_Aside from the metric ton of 'Don't give a crap' coming from the Chevalier chairman, Ohara's mind is a mixed bag of jealousy, hubris, and desparation. To put it lightly, she's got about as much business running a project like this as my brother does. She's completely devoid of any professional ethics._"

"_And the Chairman?_"

"_Spencer views the E-Pandora as expendable. He feels like they can find more test subjects easily. Find someone in a desperate situation, offer them a way out as a human lab rat, done. Easy as that. They don't see these girls as human beings, only guinea pigs._" Davis looked disgusted as he said that part. "_We got to know them last night, Kate,_" he continued, "_If Rattle hadn't joined, she'd have starved to death. Gina's parents sold her to this project. __**SOLD HER**__. Their own daughter. What kind of parents do that? Then there's Amelia, who only joined to get treatment for her brother. To feel the apathy from him that I do, it sickens me, and makes me want to wipe his and Ohara's minds blank. Now I understand that interview I saw last night with Dr. Aoi._"

"_What can we do, though?_" Kate wondered.

"_Best we can do is be there for them_," Davis said, "_At least for now._" Kate just nodded and went back to watching the battles.

The week and a half following the mock battles was uneventful, as the science team processed the data collected. During this time, while the Genetics Pandora and E-Pandra were working together, and forming bonds, actual friendships formed between the 3 E-Pandora and the groups from West Genetics and Genetics U.S. One particular evening, Davis had pulled some strings and had his charcoal grill sent up from Arizona, just so he could throw a Texas sized barbecue for the group of friends. While everyone enjoyied themselves, the feelings he was sensing from the E-Pandora made it all worth it. Rattle, especially, acted like she was in hog heaven (no pun intended). He spied Kate having a talk with Amelia, Elizabeth, Chiffon, Roxanne and Cassie Lockhart, then saw Gina in conversation with Rana, Satellizer and Kazuya.

"If this is how you Americans cook," Andre said, joining Davis at the grill, "Remind me to go there more often." Davis just laughed.

"You'll only find barbecue that good in Texas or Tennessee," he responded, "It's a southern thing."

**Alaska - E-Pandora Lab - Auditorium**

Everyone was listening to Dr. Ohara speak on a new experiment called "Mark IV". The spike of anxiety he felt from the E-Pandora made him curous. Then, he went against his own code and completly invaded Ohara's mind. She didn't feel a thing as the Telepathic Texan ran roughshod through the memories and data she had on the Mark IV, and its Mark III predecessor. He was now furious, and had to close the connection to prevent doing any damage to the woman's mind, of any kind. The look on his face said it all, "If this goes south, stay out of my way." Video footage of the 9th NOVA clash had gotten to all Genetics facilities, and those who knew Kate and Davis knew what had happened. Correspondence between them all told them what they needed to know, and the lengths that the limiter went to to maintain his own ethical code of not doing any irreparable harm to another person's mind with his power. He was physically shaking. He wanted to say, to do something, but what?

"What's wrong with Davis?" Roxanne asked of Katharyn.

"I've never seen him this furious," the Pandora from Georgia answered, "He must have delved into Ohara's mind and saw something."

Ohara finished her speech and dismissed the collected Pandora and limiters. Davis stormed out of the auditorium, and out into the cold Alaska air, hoping it would cool him down. The more he thought about what he saw, the exchanges between Ohara and Spencer, the more he wanted to black each of their minds, leaving them nothing more than a drooling vegetable, but he couldn't. He had to be patient, and see how it played out. He couldn't invade another person's mind in the emotional state he was in.

Yep, there were times when he hated being who he was.

"Are you ok?" came a voice behind him. He turned to see Amelia Evans standing there. "I talked to Kate," she continued, "And she said she's never seen you this furious."

"I take it she also told you about my mental abilities?" Amelia just nodded. "I invaded Ohara's mind. I saw some exchanges between her and Chairman Spencer . The complete lack of any ethical code or moral compass between those two makes me want to turn them both into a damn drooling vegetable. However, I can't, in good conscience, act in a preemptive manner. I'm stuck in my own moral catch-22 and am at a loss to find any way out."

"Then just be patient," Amelia tells him, "See how it plays out. If it goes south, then you have evidence and reason to act. Just promise me that you'll protect all of us."

"I'll do everything in my power to, Amelia," Davis answered her, "I have a bad feeling about this, though."

**Alaska - E-Pandora Lab - Arena**

Over the next 3 days, it was made known that Gina Papelton had volunteered for the Mark IV experiment. Ohara stated that the infusion was a success, and now, everyone was gathered in the arena, watching Gina go toe-to-toe with Satellizer, and actually hold her own. Davis and Kate stood with Roxanne and Chiffon , watching the match. Kate noticed the look on her limiter's face. "You noticed something?" she asked.

"The Mark IV's not as effective as Ohara says," Davis stated, "Gina's body is rejecting the nanomachines. It's causing her stigmata to deteriorate at an increased rate. If she keeps up at this pace, she'll eventually turn into a NOVA."

"Are you sure about that?" Chiffon joined in.

"The Phoenix's power is that of life," the psionic limiter explained, "It allows me to sense fluctuations in a person's life energies. She may not be now, but soon, the deterioration of her stigmata will cause her no end of pain."

The match was called, and both pandora shook hands. Over dinner, Gina's absense was noted by all. Amelia explained that she was in recovery from exhaustion, which most in the room bought. Most, but not all.

**Time: 23:00 hours.**

Most everything was quiet, since the Genetics and E-Pandora were asleep. Katharyn Brant was peacefully slumbering in the arms of Davis Scott, who, for some odd reason, was just lying there awake, watching her sleep. He felt a sharp pain in his mind, as he heard the voice of Dr. Ohara say, "_I'm Sorry, Gina_." He shook his head and got up from the bed, quickly dressing in combat uniform.

"_Oh shit_," he thinks, "_This is it_." Kate staretd to stir as he finished dressing.  
"Problem?" she groggily inquired.

"I think Gina's finally beginning the final stages of NOVA transformation. We need to move now, before other Pandora kill her." She nodded and quickly equipped her volt texture, before running out the door with Davis.

**Alaska - E-Pandora lab complex - Hallway**

Charles Bonaparte was in active combat with the partially transformed Gina. The diminuative pandora utilized her superior speed and tempest turn to steer the tide of battle in her favor, against the cries of Amelia Evans, who had witnessed Gina blasting her way out of the med-lab.

Just as Charles was about to rush in for another attack, she found she couldn't move. "The hell is this?" she queried, "A freezing field?"

"Nope," came another voice, as Charles Bonaparte was forcably yanked backwards into a wall, "Telekinesis. Works better than freezing in a situation like this, now sit back and let me work." Kate Brant and Davis Scott strode by Charles. "Kate," Davis continued, "Get Amelia and get back." His body was soon surrounded in a golden energy aura, as a barrier went up, separating him and Gina from everyone else.

"I know you," Gina stated, "Davis. The Mark IV...is no good."

"I know Gina," the Phoenix avatar replied, "Calm yourself, and let me help you. Your immune system is rejecting it, making you transform." He reached out his hand and touched her face, wiping away a tear with his thumb. "Let me help you, Gina," he told her. It didn't take long for the golden energy surrounding Davis to engulf Gina.

On the other side of the barrier, Charles joined Katharyn and Amelia, before asking, "What the hell is he?"

Kate watched the spectacle before her, her eyes not moving from Davis as she answered, "He's the most powerful psionic mind on Earth, Avatar of the Legendary Phoenix, and most importantly, he's my partner, and closest confidante: Davis Scott. Watch closely, Charles Bonaparte. They call you the 'Tempest Phoenix', well you're witnessing the power of the ACUTAL Phoenix, the power to protect all life on this world."

"Amazing," was all Charles and Amelia could say as the energy aura surrounding both Davis and Gina started to recede. They noticed that the NOVA transformation had been reversed, as Gina collapsed into Davis' arms, unconscious. The barrier dropped and Davis carried Gina over to Kate and Amelia.

"She'll be ok," he advised the group, "She'll just need a little rest. Give her a few days, and she'll be better than ever."

Dr. Ohara ran up with a gurney. "What did you do?" she asked, "What are you?"

"I merely used an infusion of energy from the Phoenix to reverse the NOVA transformation, and purge the Mark IV from her system," Davis explained, "Her body should accept the stigmata, as well." He then placed Gina on the gurney, and looked at Dr. Ohara with an icy glare. "As for what I am," he added, "It's above your pay grade. Yours and Chairman Spencer's actions will have consequences, Doctor. I just hope you're prepared to face them." He then turned and put his arm around Kate, gave Ohara one last glare, and the two left the area, leaving Ohara a lot to think about.

_**End Chapter 3**_

_**Next Chapter: - 4 - Actions and Reactions**_.


	4. Chapter 4 - Actions and Reactions

_**Freezing: The Phoenix Limit**_

_**Chapter 4: Actions and Reactions.**_

_**Houston, TX – Scott Residence – 8 months prior to Davis entering Limiter training**_

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon as the Scott family was out and about on their property, either clipping the pasture, or the front yard. Davis, was helping his father cut off a few pesky limbs from some trees that kept hitting family members in the head when they rode by on the lawn tractor. He held his father up, in place, as the elder Scott cut the limbs down with a industrial STIHL chainsaw, and Davis eased the limbs down with his telekinetic powers.

"Pops," Davis said to his father, "I think we have company. Coming up the driveway." James Scott looked and saw a black limo coming up the family's gravel driveway, and stop in front of the house. The driver opened the back door, and two men stepped out. One of them, Davis recognized as Dr. Aoi, the one who had enhanced his psionic abilities. The other one, he didn't recognize, but apparently, his father did.

"Howard, this is a surprise," James Scott noted, as his son set him on the ground, "You here to discuss the TAP project we talked about last week?" The TAP project, short for Trans-Atlantic Pipeline, was a monumental undertaking by both British Petroleum and the Boardwalk energy group, bringing American oil to Europe, through Britain, and was mired in governmental red tape from both the American and British governments.

"Actually, James," Howard El Bridget responded, "We want to talk to both you and your son, Davis. It's important, which is why Gengo and I are here in person."

This piqued Davis' curiosity. So, he did a little digging in Howard's mind, and saw his concerns. "Chevalier?" the young man asked.

"Yes," Gengo Aoi answered, "Can we go inside and talk, James?"

"Sure," the Scott Patriarch nodded, "Davis, tell your mom that we've got company, and to meet us inside."

"Already did, Pops," Davis smiled, as the four entered the Scott home, and sat down in the living room. Marie joined them a couple of minutes later, with some tea for each one.

"As you know, the Chevalier is made up of influential individuals from all industrialized nations, and was formed to come up with ideas to combat the NOVA," Howard El Bridget began. "However," he shook his head saying this, "There may be those among the Chevalier who don't really have humanity's best interests at heart. It's that sort of corruption that we want to avoid, but in a group like this, it seems unavoidable."

"I would think that with a global threat like the NOVA, they would put that kind of nonsense aside," Marie Scott commented.

"Greed is something that can't be put aside, in some," Howard continued, "I have contributed a good amount of my time and fortune to the Chevalier, seeing it as humanity's best chance against the NOVA, but some only want to use it for their own purposes. James, I take it you know what I'm talking about."

"I've sat in on some meetings, already, Howard," James added, "And the fact that they only look at the Pandora as weapons is just...sickening. The Genetics system that was put in place as training centers for those who have the ability is a good one, and putting one in each member nation was inspired. However, there are those, especially in countries like Russia, that worry me. After the NOVA threat is dealt with, what would the Russians do with the Pandora already serving at Genetics Moscow? Not going to lie, Howard, but it worries me." 

"I worry more about the research side of it," Gengo Aoi interjected, "Those who would take what we've already done and create something awful from it, or would just use innocent people as guinea pigs in some sick experiment to create a more powerful Pandora."

"That worries me, too," Howard noted, "Davis, I know you applied to enter limiter training, but I have a favor to ask. Off the record. If you encounter someone from Chevalier, who you think is doing something unethical, or immoral, during your time at Genetics, I want you to let me, or Dr. Aoi know."

Davis looked to his father, then his mother, then to the two guests, "I don't know what I'll see there, Dr. Aoi, Mr. El Bridget. But since you asked, I can't say no." The young boy walked over to the two, standing before them, "I'm in your minds now, memorizing your mental imprints. I don't know how I can help, but if I can, I will."

"That's all we ask, Davis," Gengo Aoi assured the young man.

_**Alaska – E-Pandora Base – Davis and Kate's Room.**_

"_This sure qualifies as both unethical and immoral_," Davis thinks to himself as he watches Kate try to calm Amelia Evans down, "_Alaska isn't far from Japan. I'm sure I can find Dr. Aoi's mental imprint, if I look hard enough. But I need more evidence, first. I guess that means more dumpster diving in Spencer and Ohara's minds_."

He sits down in a lotus position and closes his eyes. Searching through the minds of everyone at the base, to find Ohara and Spencer, wasn't difficult, given the fact that he memorized their mental imprints as well. This time, though, he decided to have some fun with Dr. Ohara, as he went through her memories.

_**Research Lab**_

Dr. Scarlet Ohara looked over the results of the stigmata compatibility test she had run on Gina Papelton as the girl slept. "_85% compatibility_," she wondered, "_When she wasn't compatible before. Also, what about that limiter? What did he mean, 'above my pay grade'? What is he?_"

"_Oh, you are a curious one,_" came a voice in Ohara's mind, as she felt every bit of the impact of the psionic invasion of her mind, "_But I'm afraid that there are some things that you just will never understand. Oh? What's this? You're making clones of Maria Lancelot in your spare time, and using project funding to do so? Oh, this is rich. I'm sure someone will LOVE to see this. Then there's the Mark III, and Mark IV experiments. You've been a naughty girl, Doctor Ohara. But don't worry. You'll get what's coming to you soon enough_."

Ohara then relaxed as the invasion of her psyche ended, and the voice quieted. "_What was that?_" she asked herself, "_And how did it know about...wait, it was in my mind?_"

_**Mark Spencer's Office**_

The Chevalier chairman sat at his desk reading over the reports of the incident involving Gina Papelton. He pondered what to do about the limiter who stopped the NOVA transformed E-Pandora's assault, but then felt a surge of pain in his head. He gripped his head between his hands as an unseen force wreaked havoc on his brain.

"_So, these people are just useful to you as guinea pigs, eh?_" a voice asked, "_They're not even human anymore, are they? Only useful to give you data to continue this project. Human lives have no meaning to you, do they? Well, I've seen all I need to, Chairman Spencer. Get ready, because your world is about to come crashing down._"

Spencer released his head as the pain ceased, and the voice left him. "_What was that?_" he wondered.

_**Davis and Kate's Room**_

"Well, That was fun," Davis said out loud, as he stood up and stretched his legs.

"What'd you do?" Amelia inquired.

"Oh, just invaded their minds, as painfully as I could, and got all the evidence I needed on the E-Pandora project. Now, I just need to contact the right people."

"Spencer and Ohara could retaliate," Kate noted.

"Doing what's right is never easy," Davis replied, "But, if it was, it wouldn't be doing what's right, as my Grandpa always said." He sat down in a lotus position, again, this time erecting a telekinetic barrier around the inhabitants of the room, closing his eyes, and stretching out, to find a familiar mental imprint.

_**Hokkaido, Japan – Dr. Gengo Aoi's office.**_

He was reading over all the reports that had come out of the E-Pandora project over the past two days. He had asked the Chevalier to be kept aprised of happenings, and since he was the groups foremost expert on the NOVA, they kept him in the loop, by sending any reports that come their way to his desk in Hokkaido. Soon, Gengo Aoi felt his consciousness slip away, and his head went to the surface of the desk.

_**Elsewhere...**_

Gengo Aoi looked around and could only see an endless starfield spreading out as far as the eye could see in each direction. "Where am I?" he pondered, "What's going on?"

"We're in the deepest levels of your subconscious, Doctor," came a young, male, voice, "You and Howard El Bridget asked me to contact you if I felt something happening around me was either immoral or unethical." Davis Scott stepped out of the darkness, and stood in front of the scientist. "What I've seen at the E-Pandora project qualifies as both," he added, "I could tell you, but it would be easier to show you." He placed a finger to Gengo's forehead, and all his memories, and the information he retrieved from Ohara and Spencer's minds, flooded into Aoi's mind.

"I've been receiving reports from Alaska, but none of this is mentioned," Aoi stated, "You're right, Davis, this needs to be stopped. I'll get a flight out there as soon as we're done."

"Since we're in your mind," Davis added, "Hardly any time will have passed since I pulled you here, and the moment you awaken. I'm sorry for this, Doctor, but it had to be done this way. Too many lives are at stake for me to use a non-secured method of communication, and this way, I could give you all the evidence I've gathered."

"It's alright, Davis," Gengo reassured the young limiter, "It's understandable. Spencer has a reputation around Chevalier, and apparently, it's well deserved. I'll be there in a few hours. Just hold out until I get there." Davis nodded, and closed the connection between himself and the Doctor.

_**Davis and Kate's Room**_

Davis stood up from his seated position. "The evidence is in the right hands," he told Kate. He noticed that his partner and soulmate had just hung up her cell phone.

"None too soon," she responded, "Apparently, someone else found out what's going on and sent out word on a non-secured line."

"Who?" Amelia asked.

"Elizabeth Mably," Katharyn answered, "Davis, she's a friend. We've got to do something."

"We will," Davis nodded, closing his eyes, then dropping to the floor, gripping his head in pain, "Spencer, you've just signed your termination papers. Kate, you and Amelia stay here. I'm taking care of this myself." His uniform changed colors to the red and gold of the Phoenix, as the golden energy aura stretched out around him again, as it had with Gina. Davis strode out of the room with purpose.

_**Command Headquarters - Hallway**_

Davis runs into Andre in the hallway, trying to find out more about Elizabeth. "Andre," he said, "Go back to your quarters." He placed a hand on the young frenchman's shoulder "Elly will be back soon. I guarantee you that, my friend."

Andre turned around to see the steely look in Davis' eyes, and the change in the colors of the American's uniform. "Give them hell, Davis," he replied.

"I will." Davis then strode past Andre and used his telekinesis to blast a hole in the wall, and send the pandora guards flying off in each direction. Surrounded by a powerful telekinetic barrier, he calmly made his way through the halls of the command building, sending one guard after another flying away from him, but not killing anyone. They are just doing their jobs after all. It's not their fault that they work for an immoral piece of human refuse. It didn't take him long to find where Elizabeth was being held, and blasted the door off it's hinges. What he saw, though, made him cringe. It's no wonder he felt such pain when he reached out to Elizabeth's mind. She had been stripped to her undergarments, strapped to a chair, and had electrodes placed on her head, receiving electric shocks to her brain. If he wasn't furious before, this made him even more so. His energy aura stretched out, forming the form of the legendary bird of fire, as a telekinetic blast rocked the entire chamber. Davis reached out and caught Elizabeth, before she could hit anything else, and brought her down into his arms, carrying her as he continued to wreak havoc on the torture chamber. He then looked around and found Spencer. The psionic American grabbed the man in a strong grip and pulled him out into the open.

"You think you can just torture someone, for blowing the whistle on your immoral, unethical project, Spencer?" he asked out loud, "I know everything already, and have alerted people in the Chevalier who are above even you. I'd kill you, myself, but I'd rather see you live with the thought that you were found out. Human lives aren't meaningless. All lives in this world matter in some way. You and Ohara are about to find that out. But first, I have a friend to attend to." He telekinetically removed his shirt and placed it over Elizabeth's form, then turned and walked out.

Spencer, not to be made a fool of, reached into his jacket and pulled out a Baretta M92F handgun, aiming at the psionic limiter, and firing off three rounds. None of them hit, and Davis looked back, an enraged look in the young man's eyes. Spencer then went flying backwards through the wall, and the two walls behind that. He got up, but soon felt an immense pain in his mind.

"_You think you can kill me that easily, Spencer?_" Davis' voice said, "_I still won't kill you, but I have no reservations about making you regret that decision. Feel the pain you gave Elizabeth, amplified by a power of 500._" Soon, every pain receptor in Spencer's body flared. The corrupt man writhed on the floor in such immense pain that he could barely stay conscious. The pain faded for a matter of a few seconds, before another round hit him, the power of the first flare amplified by a power of 30. Spencer's screams could be heard all over the building. He screamed so loud that his throat felt raw. The immense pain he felt soon rendered him unconscious. His job done, Davis walked out of the room, carrying Elizabeth back to her quarters, and to Andre.

_**End Chapter 4**_

_**Next Chapter 5: Holiday Cheer**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Holiday Cheer

_**Freezing: The Phoenix Limit**_

_**Chapter 5: Holiday Cheer**_

_**Alaska – E-Pandora Base**_

12 hours had passed since the Phoenix blasted his way through the base's command building, rendering Chevalier Chairman Mark Spencer unconscious, and rescuing Japan West Genetics Pandora, Elizabeth Mably. Word had gotten out what was really going on, and Genetics Pandora, and their limiters, had all come together to give their support to the groups from Genetics US and Japan West. Well, all but one, that one being Charles Bonaparte. The diminutive Pandora was torn. On one hand, Spencer had raised her from a young age. She saw the man as her father. On the other hand, she had seen first hand, from Davis, all that he and Ohara had done. Her sense of right and wrong told her that his actions weren't justified. She just didn't know what to think.

On the landing pad, a helicopter soon came down, being greeted by Davis Scott and Katharyn Brant. Dr. Gengo Aoi stepped out of the chopper, and shook the young man's hand. "I saw the security footage, Davis," Aoi began, "What he was doing was unforgivable. Chevalier does not condone torture from it's people. However, the way you rendered him unconscious."

"I don't regret it, Doctor," Davis stated, "Not only did he torture Elizabeth Mably, but he tried to kill me."

"You know his bullets wouldn't penetrate your barriers."

"You didn't see it as I did, Doctor. Want me to show you? I can, if you recall how I contacted you just a few hours ago."

"It's alright, Mr. Scott," Aoi nodded, "You will not face any repercussions from your actions. I already sent word to Howard that I asked you to do what you could to secure Spencer and Ohara. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Oh, she's currently in her quarters, and thinking she's a chicken."

"A chicken?" the doctor inquired, somewhat laughing

"A hypnotic suggestion, that's all. I had to secure her in her quarters and get her to shut up. Making her think she's a chicken just popped into my mind, and I gave her a hypnotic suggestion that she was a chicken."

"Anyway, Davis, if you'll show me to Spencer's office, I'll get the crew here started on gathering Spencer's files, and putting him on the next bird to New Mexico," the doctor stated, "I also have news. A new, safer, project that I want the best of the Pandora here for. That includes you two." He pointed to Davis and Kate. "I'll tell you more later. For now, there's work to do."

"Kate, I'll escort the doctor to Spencer's office," Davis said, looking over at this partner, and soul mate, "Think you could check on Elizabeth's condition?"

"Gladly," Kate nodded, "Andre's not left her side since you brought her back. I'm sure he could use a decent meal. I'll take over vigil for him for a while."

"I've done all I can to repair the damage that Spencer's torture had done," the psionic limiter added, "Elizabeth's a strong woman. She just needs time to heal."

"I know," Katharyn Brant replied, "It doesn't make it any easier to see a friend in such a condition, though." The two separated, as Kate went back to the dormitory wing, and Davis showed Dr. Aoi to the command building.

The transition in power took a few days. Ohara and Spencer were both sent to a Chevalier-owned prison in Las Cruses, New Mexico, where they would await a full court martial, before being turned over to a tribunal at the Hague for crimes against humanity. In that time, the E-Pandora were being offered jobs with companies run by influential members of the Chevalier. Amelia Evans was offered a position with a Boardwalk Energy refinery, making a good wage, and included medical benefits to take care of her brother. Rattle was offered a position with the El Bridget corporation, at their hotel resort in Bali. Gina Papelton, now being 85% stigmata compatible, was told that she would be transferred to Japan West Genetics. It's at this moment that a call went out for all the genetics Pandora to assemble in the auditorium.

"As of this moment, the E-Pandora project is now shut down," Dr. Aoi announced, "In it's place, in order to boost our numbers, a new project is being started: Project Valkyrie. I have gone through the dossiers of all Pandora here, and have decided who will be working with the Valkyrie project. When I call your name, the Pandora and her limiter, will join my assistant, Suna, who will give you the specifics of your new duties." The names called were: Roxanne Elipton, Katharyn Brant, Cassie Lockhart, Julia Munberk, Charles Bonaparte, Rana Linchen, and Satellizer El Bridget.

The briefing was short, as they were told that the Valkyries wouldn't be ready for action for about a month. Since Satellizer and Rana were both assigned to West Genetics, originally, they would resume their duties there, until called upon. The others would return to their original facilities, then everyone would be given leave for the coming holidays.

"It'll be good to go home for a few days," Roxanne sighed, leaning back in her seat on the Chevalier Blackhawk helicopter, that took them from the base to the airport at Juneau, "What about you two? Kate, Davis?"

"I think it's time I went back home to Georgia for a while," Kate smiled, "It's time Davis got to see where I came from. Then, after a few days, we'll go see his family in Texas."

The very next day after reporting in to the commanding officer at Genetics US, leave was given to visit their families. Roxanne and Kate were advised that they were to report, with Han and Davis, to Japan West Genetics on January 15, for the start of project Valkyrie.

_**Savannah, GA – Airport**_

"Did they have to give us a 4 hour layover in Chicago, of all places?" Kate wondered out loud, "The only places in this whole country worse than Chicago are Detroit, Oakland and Memphis." The two moved through the airport halls from their arrival gate, to the baggage claim.

"It sure didn't look all that great," Davis replied, "Just goes to show what certain policies do to people's lives. Let's not think about that, though. Who's supposed to meet us here?"

"My sister, Allison. I always called her Allie," Kate answered, "Since she wasn't stigmata compatible, she took a soccer scholarship to University of Georgia. She should be close to having her Bachelor's of Science in nursing."

As they left the baggage claim, Kate heard a familiar voice, to her, yell out, "KATIE!" Katharyn's face lit up as she ran toward the source of the shout, a young woman with sandy hair and green eyes. Davis had to admit, Kate's parents raised two beautiful daughters. Allison stood around 5'5", and had an athletic figure, being a scholarship soccer player. "I'm so glad you came home this year," Allison told her sister, "Dad's going to be thrilled to see you." She then noticed Davis. "Is this your limiter?" she asked, then looked him over. For a moment, he felt like a stud horse at auction, as she sized him up, from his height and build, to the fact that he had decided to wear the same suit coat, shirt and jeans with his black boots and stetson, that he did to the welcoming party in Alaska.

"Allie, this is my partner, and more, Davis Scott," Kate introduced her sister to him, "Davis, this is my sister, Allison Kimberly Brant. Allie, Davis is from Houston, Texas, and his dad runs the Boardwalk Energy corporation. He's also one of the best limiters in the genetics system. Saved my life quite a few times."

"We protect each other, Kate," Davis added, then thought, "_please don't tell her I'm a telepath. That could get awkward._"

"Anyway, let's get your bags loaded, and we can head home," Allison nodded, as they started walking to the car, "I'm sure Dad's going to love seeing you, Davis."

"Good, him being a vascular surgeon will be handy after the near heart attack I just had during our layover in Chicago," Davis joked.

"Oh come on," Kate nudged him in the ribs, "It wasn't that bad, and nothing we couldn't handle. Besides, what thugs could even think to take down an active duty Pandora?"

"Someone tried to rob you in Chicago?" Allie inquired.

"No, it was just some awkward looks from a few other passengers waiting for the flight to board," Kate responded.

"Those weren't 'awkward' looks," Davis defended himself, "those were evil looks, and you being a Pandora made them think twice about whatever they may have been planning. Anyway, let's just drop it and get going." Davis loaded the bags into Allison's car, and they sped off toward the Brant home. Kate rode up front with her sister, while Davis took the back seat.

The ride took about half an hour, but it helped Davis learn more about Kate's sister, through listening to their conversation. Allison did worry about her little sister being at Genetics, quite a lot, actually, so she kept up with current events, especially where the NOVA were concerned. He knew they talked from time to time, but seeing them together was revealing. Allison asked Katharyn about the 9th Nova clash. She had been listed as injured in action, and Kate assured her that she's fine. Even told her a bit about Alaska, at least the parts that weren't classified, like meeting the E-Pandora, and the groups from other genetics facilities. She asked Davis about his family, and he told her about them: His dad's work, his mom's loving nature, despite her eccentricities, his little brother. He even went on to tell her about his grandfather, who was the one to teach him the guitar.

"Did you bring it with you?" Kate asked.

"You know it," Davis replied, smiling, "The acoustic, and the Strat."

"Strat?" Allison wondered.

"Fender Stratocaster," Kate told her sister, "He inherited it from his grandfather, as well. It's been autographed by a number of blues artists. We went to a music festival during a break from Genetics after the 9th Clash. We needed a break, so I suggested we go to the blues festival in Helena, Arkansas."

"Ever since Grandma gave you those old records of hers, you've loved the blues," Allie laughed.

"It's authentic American music," Davis nodded, "Much like the western standards Grandpa taught me growing up."

"I guess you would have learned those, growing up in Texas. Katie said your family has a ranch?"

"50 acres," Davis nodded, "Most of it is pastures. Horses, cattle, some sheep. Last time we were home, Kate and I saddled up a couple of horses."

"Now I am jealous," Allison laughed, "He's a keeper, Katie."

"If you only knew," Katharyn smiled, "He's become so much more than just a partner to me. Over the last couple of years, we've become so close that I can't see myself with anyone else."

"That happens with Pandora Anyway, we're here." Allison pulled the car up to the front of a spacious 2 story home. Sitting in the swing on the front porch, Davis spotted a man with salt and pepper hair, and a neatly trimmed mustache. Kate and Allison both got out of the car and went up the couple of stairs, where Kate hugged her father, while Davis unloaded their bags. He carried their bags up to the porch, and joined everyone else.

"Dad, this is my limiter, and partner, Davis Scott," Kate introduced him to her father, "Davis, this is my dad, Dr. Daniel Thomas Brant."

Davis set down the bags and extended his hand to Kate's father. The older man gave a firm shake, and the two sized each other up. Standing about 6'1", Dr. Brant wasn't an intimidating person, but Davis noted that he had the look of a distance runner. Davis figured he ran at least one 10k, or maybe even marathon a year, maybe even 2 or 3. But in his mannerisms when Kate went up to him showed that he still loved his girls. He wondered what happened to them when Kate's mother died. It's a question he'd have to ask the good doctor when he had a chance. Besides, he was curious about her anyway.

On the doctor's side, he looked straight into Davis' eyes. What he saw said everything about the young man. He had strength all his own, and put those strengths to use in his job, protecting Katharyn in their battles with the NOVA. But more than that, he saw Davis truly did care for Kate, and would stand by her through anything that came at them, NOVA or not. He could accept this young man with his daughter, as it was apparent that she cared as much for him as he did for her.

The two separated the handshake and Kate showed Davis to their room, her old room, where Davis set down their bags again, and he and Kate sat down on the bed, and finally let out that long breath that was waiting since Alaska. "Been a hell of year, hasn't it?" Kate asked her partner

"Has it ever," the Texan telepath replied, "We've been going on adrenaline since we left Alaska. You second wind got it's second wind when we got on the plane from Tempe. I don't know if I say it enough, but you're an amazing young woman, Katharyn Danielle Brant."

"You're not so bad yourself, Davis Bryant Scott," Katharyn nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder, "Are you as tired as I am right now?"

"Probably. A nap would do both of us good. What time is it?"

Kate looks at her watch, "16:30. I think Dad said we've got dinner reservations at 20:00. There's someone he wants me and Allie to meet. She said he's dating again. It's about time. Mom died 3 years ago."

Allison stuck her head in the door, "We've got time, if you want to catch a few winks. I'll wake you up. You two look exhausted."

"Understatement of the year, Allie," Kate nodded, "and thanks. We will." The two didn't even change as they lay down for a nice rest.

Sure enough, Allie woke them up at around 18:30, with enough time to get ready and head out for dinner with her father. They arrived at the restaurant with a few minute to spare, where Dr. Brant introduced everyone to the woman he was seeing, Dr. Jillian Welch, an orthopedist who he met at the hospital, who also happened to be a runner, and her 9 year old son, Chris, who took an instant interest in Davis upon learning of him being a limiter. The group was escorted to their table, and it wasn't long before the little boy was asking Davis one question after another about Genetics.

"You have a fan," Kate smiled. Davis just shrugged.

"Davis, Kate said in one of her letters, that you have other talents, besides as a limiter," Dr. Brant stated, "You're a telepath, and telekinetic?"

"It's how we met," Davis nodded and told him how they first met, "We've been together since, and I can't see myself with anyone else. I'll do anything I can to protect her, Dr. Brant."

"How rare are true psions?" asked Dr. Welch.

"According to my instructors at Genetics US, even more rare than stigmata compatible Pandora Less than.01% of the total population of the Earth, which is over 6 billion people, has any form of stigmata compatibility. The thing about psions is that a lot of telepaths go raving mad from hearing the thoughts of people around them. I was lucky that my family taught me ways to block them out. They became my basis for the psychic barriers I have set up. Thing is, it had another effect, once Kate and I got together. When we first tried the Ereinbar set, it created a psychic bond between us that allows us to sense each other's emotions, and it negates any negative effects of stigmata activation in Kate. We're bonded on a deeper level than most Pandora and limiters. But I can honestly say, that in the time I've been with Kate, I do love her. I can't see myself with anyone else."

"You grew up on a ranch?" asked Chris.

"Outside of Houston, Texas. My Dad's in the oil business. He's CEO of the Boardwalk corporation. I think they're about ready to launch the TAP project, if what Dad told me is right."

"TAP?" this from Allie

Davis slapped himself in the forehead, "Oh, right. Trans-Atlantic Pipeline. Boardwalk and BP are building it together to bring American oil to Europe. Government's been keeping it tied up in red tape for a couple of years. They're using former SEALS with experience in underwater demolition as welders to bring it all together. My mom is just that, a mom. She's got all sorts of animals on our place. It's a zoo. Petting zoo, but zoo nonetheless." He took out his phone and showed everyone pictures of his family, and of Kate on the back of one of his family's horses.

The rest of the night, conversation stayed away from the topic of Genetics, but everyone got to know each other.

Later that evening, while Dr. Brant sat in his study, looking at a picture of his wife, Davis walked up behind him. "Sorry to interrupt, sir," the young man said, "but I'm curious. I've asked Kate about her mom several times and heard a lot. But I was wondering if you could tell me about her."

"You're an interesting young man, Davis Scott," Daniel Brant nodded, "Ok. Sit down." Davis joined the older man, and listened as he spoke. "I guess I could begin by saying she was my college sweetheart," the doctor started, "We met sophomore year at Vanderbilt. I was pre-med, and she was business administration. We hit it off, and started seeing each other. We married late in our senior year. We both graduated, and I got into Vandy Med school on scholarship. She took a job with a local corporation. Life was difficult, especially once I got into my surgical residence, but there was always love between us. We saw each other through it all. Once Allison was born, Shannon became a stay at home mom. I was already making more than enough to support the family. A few years later, we had Katharyn. I look at Katie and think she would be so proud of how she turned out. Shannon would also love you, Davis. The things you do, amazing as they are, are nothing compared to the man that you are. I can see you and Katie being together for a very long time."

"Thank you, sir," Davis responded, "That's a lot to think about. And thanks for telling me about her. It's something I wondered about." He left the room and went back to Kate's.

For a full week, Davis and Kate spent their time at the coast, or with her family, and the more they were there, the more Davis came to see Dr. Brant and Allison as family too. But time flies when you're having fun, and the day came when they would fly out of Savannah, to Houston.

"Kate, this time, we don't need an airline. Mom and Dad know about the Phoenix, so we can just use it to get home," Davis explains, "Dad's at work. Trevor's at school. Only one home is Mom. And I want to surprise her."

"By giving her a Phoenix-sized heart attack, and I don't mean the bird, Davis. I mean Phoenix, Arizona."

"No layovers." Davis added

"Ok, I'm sold. Let's go." Kate nodded, as Davis went full on Phoenix, the energy aura of the bird surrounding himself and Kate, and then lifting off into the air, jetting towards Texas.

_**Houston, Texas – Scott Residence**_

Marie Scott was carrying a small lamb from the pasture to the barn, the mother ewe following close behind. When she finally reached the structure, she placed the small sheep down in a stall with it's mother, and turned away to leave the barn, when her son, Davis, and his girlfriend/partner Kate Brant just landed in front of her, with a golden aura of energy surrounding the two. The aura subsided, and Marie went straight up to Davis. "I guess you're on leave from Genetics?"

"Until the 15th of January," Davis nodded, "We've been on leave for about a week." He then told her about visiting Kate's family.

Marie hugged both Davis and Kate, then walked with them to the main house. "Your dad's been having one problem after another with the government lately," she explained "They want just one more environmental impact survey...after 10 have been done, on the TAP project."

"Saw that coming," Davis mused, "Damn administration is in the back pocket of the radical environmental left. One would think that the damn Sierra club runs the entire administration by now, after shutting down so many new drilling projects, and new pipelines. Gas prices in this country show it, after all." Which wasn't completely wrong. Fuel prices had doubled from a national average of $2.25 per gallon to $4.50 per gallon since the latest administration took office just 3 years ago. Heating oil prices had risen even more. In certain neighborhoods, people were forced to choose between heating their homes and putting food on the table. If that wasn't enough, the fear of a NOVA attack was ever more present as well. The current president's approval ratings were in the single digits, even among members of his own party. Being a part of the Genetics system, Davis kept apprised of current events, as much as he could. "This pipeline could help the economy, here, as well as in Europe," Davis fumed, "This is just ridiculous. Dad have any idea who to back in the coming election cycle?"

"There's a guy right now running, former governor of Texas, who's showing promise on a lot of issues," Marie nodded, "He's meeting with him today in his office. After that, Jim's taking time off for the holidays. We've raised the amounts of the company's Christmas bonuses by 60% to give the employees a bit more to offset the economy." Boardwalk energy was a major national supplier of energy, and as such, didn't feel the pinch of the administration's policies as much as some, but they did keep their employees well compensated to offset the radical tax policies that had come with the last election cycle.

"Thank goodness," Kate nodded, "Anyway, Mrs. Scott, How's life been on the farm?"

"Well, we've just had a new lamb born," Marie smiled, "But I'm sure you saw that when you landed. Belle just had a foal about 3 months ago, and that's about it. Trevor's been a big help since you went off to Genetics, Davis. Big storm last week knocked a hole in the fences. He and Jim had it fixed in no time." Davis just gave his mother a nod.

The three arrived back at the house to see James Scott's truck sitting in the driveway, and the Scott family patriarch walked out to meet his son and (if his assumptions were correct) future daughter-in-law.

Time once again flew, as the family talked. Soon, the sun had set, and the family was sitting around the fire pit in the back yard. Trevor mentioned that he was going to be working summers for Boardwalk's compressor station down the road. James noted that he wanted the youngest of the Scott brothers to get his foot in the door at Boardwalk early, and get a working knowledge of how things operate, so he could take over the company when he came of age, and graduted college. Davis was surprised by his brother, when he pulled out a harmonica.

"He's been hanging around Uncle Jack, hasn't he?" the elder brother asked.

"He has," Marie nodded, "Jack's going to be here for a few weeks. He's on vacation from an offshore rig in the Gulf." Marie's brother had so much experience in working the offshore drilling rigs that James made him the on-site foreman for one of Boardwalk's rigs in the Gulf of Mexico. Now, he visits when he gets time off from the rig.

The family continued to talk till around 10pm, when almost everyone turned in for the night. Davis, on the other hand, stayed out by the fire pit, his acoustic in hand, just strumming through an old song. It's at this moment that James walked back out and sat down by his son. "Something on your mind, Son?" the father asked.

"Am I that obvious?" Davis inquired back.

Jim laughed. "You don't have to be a telepath to know when something's up with your son," he noted, "Since your grandpa taught you to play, it's how you've dealt with things when something's on your mind. You play till you either forget, or come up with a solution. Now, what's up, Davis?"

"Dad, how did you know that Mom was the one?" James smiled.

"I knew it. You and Kate are getting a lot closer aren't you?"

"Every time I think about it, I think that there's no one else that I want in my life. We've been together now for 2 years. It's not just the psychic bond, Dad. It's not in my mind. It's in my heart."

"Yep, son, you've got it bad," James Scott answered, "So, what're you thinking?"

"As short as life is, especially in our line of work," Davis began, "The more I think about it, the more want to go ahead and propose. I'm serious, Dad."

"You've been thinking about this a lot?"

"Since the 9th Nova clash. Things just became more and more clear in Alaska. I saw the relationship between Andre and Elizabeth, friends of ours from Japan West. It mirrors our so well, only without the telepathic bond. Anyway, we're going to do our holiday shopping soon. That's when I plan on buying the ring. I'm going to ask her at Christmas." James Scott just nodded, listening to his son.

The next day, Davis and Kate decided to go out and do their shopping together. They sat for a portrait which would be framed and 2 copies given to Davis's parents, 1 for his father's office, and 1 for the house, and one sent to Kate's father. Kate's phone rang after the portrait was taken. It was Allison, telling her that she wanted to come out to meet her soon to be brother-in-law's family, so they decided to send her a round trip ticket to Houston. Then, they went their own ways, to shop for each other.

"You play?" the salesman asks Katharyn Brant as she looks at a jet black Gibson Les Paul.

"No, but I know someone who does," she replied, "Davis and I've been together for a couple of years now. He's my partner, my closest confidante, my soulmate."

"You're a pandora, aren't you?"

"Genetics US."

"What does your partner play right now?"

"He's got an acoustic and a fender stratocaster that he inherited from his grandfather."

"The older the old acoustics get, the richer the sound," the salesman noted, "As for the strat, it has a great sound, but the Paul..." He paused. "It's the choice of many great artists. Even B.B. King played a Paul. Some of the many guitars to carry the name 'Lucille' were Gibsons. I play one myself."

"You had me sold at 'Lucille'," Kate smiled.

**Elsewhere**

"She will love it," the saleswoman said with a smile, "

"It's unique, beautiful, and strong, just like her," Davis thinks to himself, as he pays the woman behind the counter, "It's perfect."

**Christmas Day**

The days leading up to Christmas were fun, to say the least. Allison flew out to Houston and joined Kate and Davis at the Scott ranch, explaining that their father was spending the holiday with Jillian and Chris in Charlotte. She got to sit in and listen as the Scott boys started a guitar session in the back yard. She and Kate saddled up a pair of mares and rode a while, while Davis and James cut firewood. Of course, Kate had a reason to go riding. The sight of Davis in a tight, sweat-soaked t-shirt with that axe in his hand chopping wood made her slightly flustered. The entire Scott family made Allison feel as welcome as they did Kate. She was part of the family.

On Christmas morning, everyone was up early, and coffee was had as the family sat and talked for a bit. Then, they gathered around the christmas tree, where gifts were exchanged. Davis and Kate even found time to find a gift for Allie, as they gave her a black stetson hat, like the one Davis usually wears. James and Marie loved the portrait, and one was hung on the wall in the family's living room. The other would go on James' desk. Trevor loved the half-season tickets to the Astros for him and their dad to enjoy together.

Davis was shocked, to see the jet black gibson guitar that Kate gave him. Moved beyond words, he reached in the pocket of his University of Texas Longhorns hoodie, and pulled out the ring, dropping to one knee, and holding it out to her. No words needed said. She could feel his emotions through their psychic bond. Shocked to tears, she just nodded and Davis put the ring on her finger, and the two embraced.

New Years was a party that would rival anything in downtown Houston, but only for a select few. Then January 14th came. Davis and Kate stood in the family's front yard, saying their goodbyes to the Scott family, and to Allison, then Davis released the full power of the Phoenix, and the pair jetted off to Japan West Genetics, for the start of Project Valkyrie.

_**End Chapter 5**_

_**Next time: Valkyrie**_


End file.
